The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a method and a device for protecting objects against rocket-propelled grenades (RPGs) having a hollow nose cone. Another aspect relates to an armoured vehicle provided with armour plating and with such a device, as well as to the use of such a device for protecting a fortified military post, for example. Yet another aspect of the invention relates to a method for manufacturing such a device.
RPGs, in particular the RPG7, are rocket weapons that have been spread in very large numbers all over the world since the sixties. Such weapons are especially used in so-called asymmetric warfare, i.e. in combats between armies having armoured vehicles and/or tanks and groups mainly armed with hand-held weapons. An RPG7 rocket is a very effective weapon against armoured vehicles, its hollow charge enabling it to penetrate more than 250 mm thick armour plating. Such weapons are also used against buildings.
The RPG7 is a rocket having a hollow nose cone, whose inner side functions as part of the detonation circuit of a detonator, which must detonate the hollow charge upon impact of the rocket with an object.
In the past several attempts have been made to provide a protection device. Thus RU 2 125 224 discloses a shield for a tank or a combat vehicle, in which use is made of a single-layer or multilayer netted or grid shield made of steel wire or bars. The shields are mounted to the four sides of the tank or the combat vehicle via parallelogram mechanisms, which enable the shields to take up a combat position or a travelling position. In the combat position, the shield is spaced from the armour plating by a distance of up to 2-3 m, whilst in a travelling position the shield is disposed quite close to the armour plating. Such a shield has proven not to be very effective in practice, whilst the shields add significantly to the weight of the tank.